The Third Heiress of the Clan: Feelings
by NonCreativeBrain
Summary: Back at the Keikain household, Reika had a conversation with Hidemoto the 13th about her grandmother, and she had thought if it was right for her to be Mistress of Spirits. This is a filler oneshot from Chapter 4 of The Third Heiress of the Clan. Fem!Rikuo x Itaku.


**A/N:** This is a filler oneshot from The Third Heiress of the Clan.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Nurarihyon no Mago and the respective characters mentioned.

 **Summary:** Back at the Keikain household, Reika had a conversation with Hidemoto the 13th about her grandmother, and she had thought if it was right for her to be Mistress of Spirits.

* * *

Exactly that night of the day when the Nura Clan's sky fortress, Takarabune has crashed into a river in Kyoto. A mysterious onmyouji, namely Hidemoto the 13th has brought the young heiress and the clan into Keikain household, providing them with necessary aid before they set out to confront the enemies the next day.

Hidemoto's displeasing demeanour had caused the sons of Keikain to question his actions, yet they have all kept their silence – supposing that the 13th might have some plans up in his sleeves despite of him sincerely does not.

The onmyouji has provided a big, spacious place for the youkai to tune in for the night, recovering their stamina from the battle they've had not long ago.

The night have crawled in and the chilly air has been nipping on the pale skin of the clan's leader as she was resting in the balcony of an empty room, whilst rendering her glance into the gentle colours of the hundred years old sakura tree. It was similar to the one they have back at home.

Gentle petals of the sakura trees dancing as the breeze swept past, a petal or two even fell into the red sake cup in her hand. That fragrant smell, reminded her of the story that her grandfather used to tell her when she was younger.

 _The story of the graceful Yohime_.

Nura Reika, was so deep in thought until when a gentle voice called her from behind snapped her out out if.

"Reika-chan, do you like this room?"

The young heiress took a slight turn to face the taller figure of the legendary onmyouji as he slid the door open. There was only a usual cunning smirk on his face as a respond, even after she offered him to drink with her.

Hidemoto propped down across the place where she was sitting and picked up an empty cup whilst holding it out for her to fill. Seconds passed in silence before any words broke out—and Hidemoto was the one who had spoken first.

"You know, you really resembled that guy now, Nurarihyon. I never thought that he would have a grandchild already by now, time sure moves fast when you're old (dead)," laughed Hidemoto as he lifted his knee so his hand could rest on it.

Reika snickered softly as a response.

"Ah, Akagappa said that as well," replied her briefly.

"The old man told me to meet you when I got here, I didn't expect for you to have come to me yourself," added the white haired clan leader whilst holding her sake cup out, indicating the other to fill it for her.

Her orbs glanced towards the earlier poured sake in her cup before turning her glance up to Hidemoto. Curious, she asked.

"What kind of relationship does that old man used to have with Keikain back then?"

The 13th eyes twinkled from the sudden curiosity, expected that the girl would be curious about Nurarihyon's past.

"Well, your grandfather has an interesting history with us—especially since he was the only youkai who dared to come into onmyouji's household for a snack."

"Actually, this was the exact place where he used to sit and chat with me during the old days."

Reika brought her drink up to her mouth level before taking a gentle sip, she asked again.

"Do you know my grandmother?"

Hidemoto was actually surprised to hear this question from the young heiress. He chuckled, and with a pleasant smile and tranquil sigh, he responded to her.

" _She was beautiful_."

Reika once again drifted into her thoughts, so deeply that she didn't even notice that Hidemoto has walked out, replaced by the Kamaitachi to fill in for his behalf.

He was mesmerized to see the young heiress's figure, complimented by the moonlight. So much that he could end up staring at her for a really long time if he hasn't realized it sooner.

"What are you thinking about, Reika?" Itaku the Kamaitachi asked as he strolled into the room, breaking the silence.

He could see that Reika was quite surprised to have heard his voice so suddenly, and looked around to search for Hidemoto's shadow. He was already nowhere to be found. She later on saw the sly-faced onmyouji waving to her distance from the garden.

Itaku lets out a soft sigh as he saw her reaction, which she later ignored, before finishing the drink in her cup. The young heiress later on nestled her back against the wooden wall.

"I was thinking… if I'm really unfit to be the supreme commander after all…" replied her in her usual calm tone, although he knew that there were a lot of things that has been bothering her since they left Tono.

He stood there in silence, staring at her straight into the eyes.

She was a little surprised to see his expression as she turned to look at him, but she decided to brush it aside whilst slowly moving herself and crawled into the room. Reika has been exhausted, emotionally physically; especially after the clan has been wiped out so badly earlier. She didn't feel right.

The young heiress then closed her eyes as she drifted into yet another ominous thought.

It was then when she felt warmth hovering her. Parting the slit of her eyes, she could see the kamaitachi on top of her, while a sensation of his sickle around her throat.

"Aren't I always telling you to _never_ disperse your _**fear**_?" warned Itaku, just like that time back then when they first met in Tono.

She gasped in surprise, though laying there in silence as she admires the mahogany orbs of the Kamaitachi. Eventually, the male set his sickle aside and pushed his own weight onto her whilst pressing his tender lips against her own pair.

She was caught off guard—Itaku really did have the best of her. She was too overwhelmed to neither push him away nor replying to the passionate, child-like kiss.

"You're always getting yourself into trouble," grunted him as he pulled back, eyes locked to the loveable female underneath him.

Since when did he have this large frame to even overwhelm her to such extent? In the end, a man is still a man. He took her first kiss, and was even the only person whom able to get on top of her.

Honestly, she did not complain nor she would ever will.

Itaku really had no bad intentions on doing indecent things towards the Nura Clan's heiress, although emotions have taken over his fine judgement that night. The Kamaitachi with that raven hair pushed his weapon further so that it will not be in the way. Gently lacing his fingers with her, he leaned down to kiss her once again.

It was awkward for Reika, but feeling the warmth of the other has kept her assured and she replied the kiss that the other has planted her her earlier virgin lips. It was sweet, tender kiss that seemed like it has slowed down all the seconds as they were kissing.

A few seconds that felt like forever.

Itaku then detached himself from the young heiress and—much to his surprise, witnessing the young heiress to smile towards him, trashing the uneasy guilt he has felt, away. Faint red tint were brushed on both of their cheeks as awkwardness started to kick in.

"J-just so you know, I still won't exchange sakazuki with you," said him as he pulled himself away to sit next to her, facing the other way.

"But it's great if you're the Mistress of Spirits."

She has captivated him since the first time they met their eyes. The time when she desperately tried to escape from Tono wasn't something he could forget that easily.

" _You're sure very stupid… Luckily you're being watched by me," a voice echoed, apparently sounding really judgmental. Reika could see pair of sickles flying in the air like boomerang, forming a wave that managed to peel the tree barks—weaving together into a large web._

 _Thanks to that, the young heiress managed to land safely after mistakenly stepped onto the illusion bridge._

 _Carefully, the Kamaitachi, whom at this point was still a stranger towards the young heiress, leaped down from the tree branches and approached the girl with the white tresses. He shot a glance at the confused young heiress whom was wearing a white at that time. They exchanged no words but they met in the eyes._

 _Itaku then hung his sickles on his back and watched as Reika crawled on the webs to get to the side. Her foot then slipped and her leg was tangled before she even managed to get across. He stared at her, amused, snickering to himself._

" _You sure are stupid."_

Itaku and Reika have already fallen asleep whilst having their back resting against each other, apparently both have reminisced about the same thing before dozing off. Their fingers intertwined slightly by the end.

Hidemoto honestly wondered how it would be like if these two have a child.


End file.
